GreenStylus
THIS PAGE IS NOT COMPLETE! GreenStylus is owned by EllyCoo (http://ellycoo-arts.tumblr.com/). [http://mlp-gd.tumblr.com/ MLP- It's a Green Day:] Read the comics about GreenStylus, Axe Day's adventure with the Mane 6 [http://ask-greenstylus.tumblr.com/ Ask GreenStylus:] This blog is here to ask some questions to GreenStylus! :3 This blog is non canon to Green's story [http://greenstylus-fans.deviantart.com/ GreenStylus Fans:] If you love Green, your place is there, in this group! Please join us :D The Character Characteristics Personnality GreenStylus is an alicorn with normal wings, a normal sized body and horn. She has green emerald eyes and brown coat and mane, from which she got her nickname Brownie. She is very different from her twin sister, Axe Day. She loves magic and flying. She has a huge level of magic, but not much experience. She's amazing at three basic things: destruction, levitation, creation, teleportation. The rest needs a bit of experience and skills, what she doesn't have: too lazy to study! She's not very good at flying, she flies like a normal pegasus. She just likes to feel the wind in her messy mane and looking down the whole world. She is nice to ponies who are nice with her, respect ponies who respect her and hates leading or taking decisions: she wants her friends to have the same opinion as her. Magic GreenStylus has a huge amount of magic power she got from her mother. This mare was a great scientist and magician. Green was already talented naturally, but with all the chemicals (still made out of natural elements) her mother took and tested, Green's magic is more powerful than Celestia and Luna's. (She can't lift the Sun and the Moon, though. Magic is still not her talent because of two things: she was adopted by a pegasus who couldn't teach her magic, and her laziness. Green can't concentrate more than eight seconds on a lesson. For her, Magic isn't serious. She just uses it for useful things, like travel through time and space, levitate, attack... Nothing more. She's not concentrated enough during a spell to make it happen, or... something weird happens. Her past Alicorn-ess GreenStylus and her sister were born alicorns, but non-royal alicorns. Just winged unicorns or horned pegasi, or even winged and horned earth ponies. They aren't taller or anything. This was because of the Legend of the Alicorn. This Legend says that a pegasus stallion and a mare unicorn would have shapes in their eyes. A cloud, a droplet, and a flower: air, water and earth. They would meet and give birth to one, two or even three non-royal alicorns. Until now, this legend sounds actually good. But the parents would die the same day at Midnight. The foals would need to get a cutie mark, an Element of Harmony and have the Universe in the Eyes to survive... Or they would die at the age of 20. That is why Green and Axe Day came to Canterlot to find the Elements of Harmony: to help them! You tell me, 20 years is enough... But this Legend is almost completely unknown. The only few are the princesses and other Royalty. Nopony believed it... until Green and XD arrived to Canterlot to expose their problem. Childhood As her parents died at Midnight, Green and XD got adopted by Lightning Dusk, Lightning Dust's biological mother. These three fillies grew up together, best friends. Axe Day was bullied at school because of her craziness. Green would take her defense, but nopony respected her either. Lightning Dust was the queen of her school, because of her strength. So she always helped her sisters out. That's how they grew up together. As they grew up, Lightning thought that if she was the queen of her school, hanging out with her lame sisters would be a waste of time. That's when she started to be more selfish. She even joined the others when they laughed at Green and XD. They weren't friends anymore and argued a lot. At highschool, they split up, old enough to live alone. Lightning Dust went to Cloudsdale, GreenStylus went to Chimane and Axe Day went to Pegaris. One day, as Green was studying in an library, she found a book with the name of her mother. She asked the librarian where they got it, and she said: "Oh, take it. Everything there is fake and no one never takes it." So she went back at home to read the book... where she found out Axe Day and her were under the Legend of the Alicorn! If they could be saved from it, nopony would ever have to be an alicorn like them anymore. She sent Axe Day a letter telling her to come immediately (laziness, as I said: she didn't write the whole story on the paper). Axe Day took the train and joined Green, who told her everything about the Legend... and here they are, in Canterlot. Follow their adventure here! Society Element of Harmony GreenStylus is an Element of Harmony. The Element of Sympathy, to be exact. During their adventure, (http://mlp-gd.tumblr.com) GreenStylus realised that making everypony agree and happy about the things they do was very important (especially to her), that listening and defending but staying fair was the thing she wanted to do. That is how she became an Element of Harmony, Sympathy as in "listening and defense". Relation with others Royalty CELESTIA: Green and Celestia are not very very close, but still friends. She respects how patient and wise Celestia is. But is a bit annoyed when Celestia wants her to study more because, as she says 'Studying is the key to life'. It annoys her even more when Twilight is next to her nodding! LUNA: Green and Luna are good friends. Luna thinks she's the perfect pony to talk about things with, because she's the Element of Sympathy. That's why Green knows a lot of things about Luna's problems, how she wants to be accepted by society more. Green is not the perfect pony to help, but Luna likes her advices. CADENCE: Green and Cadence barely know eachother. She just loves visiting her kingdom and loves how kind she is, but they aren't really friends, even though Green still respects her. LAGOON STAR: Green is Lagoon's favorite student. Green isn't interested in knowing things about magic, so Lagoon Star offered to teach her more about life, about how you should live around other ponies. She teaches her the mental qualities, but also regular studying (mathematics, equestrian...), but Green doesn't really like that. She just likes History because Equestria's past is very interesting. Mane 9 + Spike APPLEJACK: Green could say that Applejack is her best friend, but she's just the one she gets along the most. They both try to be tolerant, but Green is not very strong and hates to work under the sun, and in the mud. Farm chores is what Green hates the most, and AJ thinks Green is too lazy. AXE DAY: They are sisters, but they don't get along very well most of the time. They are opposites, but they still love each other! They don't hang out all the time because they don't have the same interests, and argue a lot. But Applejack and Apple Bloom, the best sisters, always give 'em a lesson. FLUTTERSHY: Greeny thinks Fluttershy is the nicest of all, but is a bit annoyed by her shyness. She's always scared that Fluttershy isn't okay with the decision they took and would like her to speak up so that she can be happy too. Green also loves pets, not all of them, but likes to take a look at her house. MOONRIVER: Moon and Green both hate her friends to argue, so they get along pretty well. MoonRiver is interested in music, likes dancing and being in the spotlight, and is very shy with stallions. Green likes drawing, hates dancing and being in the center of attention, but is also not very at ease with stallions. PINKIE PIE: Pinkie is super excited, but Green wants the things around her to be calm, so she gets annoyed. But Pinkie is the only pony that can really cheer her up (and even drive crazy sometimes), so she's the one to call when she has a depression! Out of the excitement thing, they're good friends. RAINBOW DASH: Rainbow this, Dash that, ... GreenStylus hates it when Rainbow Dash is self centered. She thinks she's not responsible enough. But she still likes Rainbow. When Green is down and not satisfied of herself, Rainbow's there to compare herself and help her to realise she's as awesome as her. RARITY: Green also has taste in colors, that's a common point with Rarity. But they're completely different. Rarity is a diva, likes wearing fancy clothes and uses her beauty to ask stallions to help her. Green is more natural, hates being bothered by cloth and is not flirty. She tries, but then falls down laughing. TWILIGHT SPARKLE: Stuuudiiiies! Help, Green can't take it! Twilight's obsession with books gets on Green's nerves. Sure, books are cool, but... studies? Twilight is way too serious. But she's still a nice pony who makes smart decisions. Green is also very logic and often agrees with her. Except for studying. SPIKE: Spike is just the cutest little thing!, Green says. She could huggle Spike all day. Her friends end up thinking she has a crush on him, which annoys both of them. She just needs something to cuddle and this little dragon is perfect! Except when he burps out a letter at her face... Category:Female Category:Alicorn Category:Pegasus